Enfer familier
by Nouni
Summary: Un petit Os pas comme les autres avec un couple pas tout à fait comme les autres non plus... GGVC


**_Pour Lils_**

**_J'espère vraiment que cet Os te plaira, vraiment..._**

**_J'aimerai que tu aimes, ou si ce n'est pas le cas, fais le savoir..._**

**_C'est une première commande; j'espère que d'autres suivront._**

**_Couple: vous verrez bien! x)_**

**_Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, comme d'habitude et bla bla bla...

* * *

_**

**Cet Enfer familier.**

On me pense stupide. On me voit comme un brave chien fidèle.

Je suis peut-être un peu des deux mais c'est mon éducation qui m'a faite ainsi. _'Tu n'es ici que pour servir la famille Malfoy.'_.

Alors, attendant la reconnaissance d'un père absent et d'une mère indifférente, j'obéis. Ma vie n'est utile qu'à une seule personne. Je suis né pour être esclave.

Mon malheur n'a pas de barrières ; il s'étend à l'infini. Emprisonnant mon cœur, bridant mes pensées, brisant mon âme.

Et pourtant, dans ces ténèbres obscures, il y a quelque chose qui m'a maintenu en vie. Ou plutôt quelqu'un : mon ami de toujours, Celui qui partage ma souffrance au quotidien.

J'aime tout en Lui. Ses cheveux d'un beau blond cendré, Ses magnifiques yeux chocolat, Ses mains que je sais fortes et douces à la fois.

Je ne peux me lasser de L'observer, de Le caresser du regard ou de Lui parler, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Comment suis-je tombé amoureux ? Je ne le sais moi-même. On m'a toujours dit : '_Les sentiments te rendent faible ; tu dois être fort.'_ On a ancré cette doctrine dans ma chair à coups de Doloris ; que j'ai appris à encaisser le visage impassible.

Mais la Vie m'a joué un mauvais tour et dès l'instant où j'ai posé mon cœur sur Lui, j'ai su. Su qu'Il serait le seul et l'unique. Su que je souffrirai. Su que ça me détruirait.

Car Lui, il n'a d'yeux que pour le Maitre. Il n'aime que Drago, Drago et encore Drago.

Comment obtenir Son cœur alors qu'il semble déjà si loin ?

Comment attraper Son attention alors que Ses yeux se font aveugles pour moi ?

Comment réussir à L'oublier alors que mon âme hurle de douleur ?

Lui, Il aime Drago. Drago le Prince des Serpentards. Drago et ses yeux gris. Drago et son charme légendaire. Drago qui est amoureux de la Sang-de-Bourbe. Drago qui ne Le voit même pas. Drago qui le rejette, jour après jour. Minute après minute. Seconde après seconde.

Puis, un claquement de porte. Un cri rageur. Un objet qui se brise contre la cheminée. Colère. Frustration. Drago est rentré, fou de rage. Encore une dispute avec Granger, comme d'habitude. Il revient vers nous, brise tout sur son passage, comme un dingue.

Et bien sur, comme d'habitude, Il veut le rassurer… 'Ca va s'arranger Dray.' Sa voix grave, profonde résonne en le silence tendu dans lequel la pièce est plongée. Et, comme d'habitude, un hurlement. 'Dégage toi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils _la_ concernant ok ?!'

J'entends presque Son cœur qui se brise, s'émiette à chaque mot prononcé par Drago. Qui s'empresse de piétiner les morceaux en crachant ces dernières paroles : '_Je l'aime_ alors oui, je vais tout faire pour que ça s'arrange, merci !'

Comment peut-il être si odieux avec lui ? Il ne se rend donc pas compte qu'Il l'aime plus que tout ?! Non, il ferme les yeux ; il fait semblant de ne rien voir. Qu'est-ce que tous ces faux-semblants, ces mensonges omniprésents ?!

Et Lui, mon amour, qui semble blessé, brisé par ces quelques phrases…Je Le vois souffrir. Mon cœur se fendille à chaque fois mais je n'ai pas le droit de le consoler. De le prendre dans mes bras. De l'aimer simplement.

Je l'aime et c'est Lui qui ne voit pas. Il aime Drago. Drago aime Granger. Granger aime Drago. Mais qui m'aime moi ?... Ce triangle m'est insupportable…

Suis-je condamné à vivre seul ? A survivre sans une partie de mon être ? A feindre l'indifférence encore et encore ? A jamais ?

Que dois-je faire pour que tout s'arrête ?... Dîtes moi…

Un rire moqueur s'élève derrière moi. Je sais qu'il ne m'est pas adressé mais il semble être la réponse à tous mes tourments… Je ne peux rien faire sans risquer de tout perdre : Son amitié. Ma fierté. Mon orgueil. Peut-être même la vie si mon père l'apprenait.

Je suis destiné à servir mon maître, de la prestigieuse famille des Malfoy, celui qui m'a volé Son cœur.

Je vais continuer à Le regarder souffrir, jusqu'à la fin.

Il ne m'aimera jamais ; je serai toujours seul.

Je dois me taire. Obéir. C'est tout.

Mon cœur ne doit pas avoir de sentiments autre que l'indifférence. La haine, parfois.

Je L'aime et Il me semble si lointain. Son amour s'est envolé vers un autre, tel un frêle papillon. Sentiment volatil.

L'espoir se brise. Cet espoir si fragile et vulnérable qui m'accompagnait depuis un certain temps.

Un poids me quitte. Me laisse vide, comme sonné de cette perte.

**Il ne m'aime pas.**

Moi, Gregory Goyle, suis amoureux de Vincent Crabe, Serpentards et futurs Mangemorts.

Programmés à ne rien ressentir, pantins dans les mains d'un Fou.

Programmés à mourir jeunes, esclaves d'un Monde sans pitié.

* * *

**_Alors, votre verdict ?_**

**_A la prochaine._**

**Nouni**


End file.
